


They were made for each other

by Madita1908



Series: Where love lies hidden in us [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Hot, Kissing, Love, Mention of the team, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: Tasha and Reade finally have time for each other





	1. Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second fanfiction in the series "Where loves lies hidden in us"!  
> This story hasn't been corrected yet! So if you find some mistakes please tell me!  
> Again, thanks to Tasty for the recipe! (I love the idea of Tasha cooking...Idk why!)
> 
> Have fun!

In the first weeks of their relationship, Reade and Tasha had mostly lived from pizza or fast food.

The work had paid tribute, and they had again been hired by Hirst to find Roman, who had been spotted in North Carolina. But when they arrived in North Carolina, Roman was already gone, but the team spent two weeks there, hoping he would show up again - but he didn’t. Especially Jane was disappointed. After all, Roman was still her little brother. She promised him decades ago to be there for him, not leaving him or getting him hurt. Something she messed up. Tasha understood her very well; only that her brother was older.  
In the first week, Tasha and Reade tried to spend as many evenings together as possible, but they gave up quickly when they realized it wasn’t as easy as in New York. Not only that the team was constantly consulting, but Jane and Tasha shared a small room, while Reade and Weller shared the other. Then and now they could share a small kiss, but nothing more.

After the two weeks, everyone was happy to be back in New York. They liked each other, but after narrow motel they wanted to distance each other. At least spatial distance.  
Especially Tasha was glad when she finally could sit on her sofa again. But she was still looking forward to her bed. And for her boyfriend.  
Reade, who had driven her home, grinned at her after he had put both pockets in the laundry room.  
"I'm glad to be here again," she told him, "I couldn’t have spent another night at this motel!"  
"You would," Reade stated.  
Tasha raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn’t have. Stones and coffins are more comfortable than these beds!" She looked at her friend.  
"Sure, you shouldn’t have slept." He came over to the sofa and sat down beside her, grinning. Finally, he pulled her to him and kissed her. “I missed you,” he mumbled into the kiss.  
“You worked with me. Isn’t that enough?” She answered sarcastically.  
“No. I missed _you_.” Ed broke the kiss, looking right into her eyes.  
“I missed you too.” She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. She wasn’t the type of woman who kept cuddling, but right now, after these two weeks, it was what she wanted. Cuddle with her boyfriend. He didn’t seem to mind and put his arms around her before both fell asleep.

* * *

It was already dark outside, when they woke up again. Tasha’s stomach was growling like a dog and Reade looked at her surprised.  
“Are you hungry?” he asked, but it wasn’t a question at all.  
“Yes. I could eat like a horse!”, she response, looking up to him.  
“We can order a pizza, or something else. Burgers, Chinese. I’m sure KFC has open. We could eat out.”  
“No way. No more fast food, I can’t see it anymore! And I’m not in the mood to go out for dinner.” Tasha stands up from him, stretching her back. Her bones made a crack sound, and she rub her back afterwards.  
“If you have another idea tell me.”  
Wordless she walked to her kitchen, looking in every counter and shelf. Reade looked after her curious.  
“I’m cooking something”, she yelled, while taking out a pot.

By now, Reade should have known, that Tasha wasn’t bad in the kitchen, but he didn’t trust her cooking skills at all. He wasn’t sure, if her food was that acceptable after two weeks.  
“You sure? It’s no big deal for me to go to KFC”, he answered.  
“No, it’s fine, Ed. Just relax, okay?” She opened her fridge to get the unopened milk and some cheddar, and when she closed the door, her boyfriend was standing behind. “Don’t you trust me?”  
“Sure, I trust you. I just don’t trust the week-old things in your kitchen.”  
Tasha laughed. “Ed, the best before date isn’t yet. The milk and the cheddar aren’t open. There’s nothing to fear.”  
“Leaves the fact, that you can burn things easily”, he remembered, sitting down at the small table.  
“We don’t order food today, give it up.”  
By the tone of her voice Reade knew, that he would lose this fight if he continued. Quietly he watched her, how she put 5 cups of milk into the pot, before turning the stove on. She griped then into a drawer next to her, fishing out a 500g packet of dry elbow macaroni.  
Then she turned to him. She smiled lightly, like she was used to. And he loved her smile. He loved everything about her, even the scars she was wearing.  
“You’re so beautiful”, he said unexpected, looking straight into her dark eyes.  
Her cheeks went pink, and her smile went shy. “Um, thank you,” she didn’t know what to response to that. Of course, many men called her beautiful before, but no one of her boyfriend had said that to her when they were in a relationship.  
“I mean it, Tasha. You’re the most stunning looking woman I ever dated and worked with,” He got up from his chair, walking over to her, hugging her from behind. Ed leant down to kiss her, but it was a short kiss, because Tasha turned away to have an eye on the milk. She wasn’t good at cooking milk, if she was honest. But he didn’t stop his kisses.  
When the milk started to bubble up, she added the pasta and stirred constantly, until the pasta was cooked. All the time, Reade placed small kisses on her neck and shoulders, but she ignored him.  
_Tried_ to ignore him.

Secretly, she was enjoying his kissing. It felt good, how he laid is arms around her waist, hugging her.  
The pasta needed about 10 minutes. In this 10 minutes, Tasha’s intimate flame went on. She started to imagen, how his lips would feel on her breasts and body and…  
_“Stop it! You are cooking right now!”,_ her inner voice said loudly, and after she shook her head, she turned out the stove, and stirred the cheddar under the noodles.  
At this moment, his lips moved over one of her ears, pressing a soft kiss on it. His breath was tickling her, and she bowed her head a bit.  
“Dinner’s ready”, she whispered, before she pressed a kiss onto his lips, tasting him.  
“I get the plates”, Edgar answered letting go of her.  
“Better bowls.”  
“Alright.”

They ate in silence, not sure what to say. Their left hands were tangled together, fingers stroking tenderly the handback.  
“This is tastes really good. From where is the recipe?” Reade asked finally, after Tasha had finished her bowl.  
“My brother and I figured it when we were children,” Tasha explained, “It took long to get the right mixture of the sauce.”  
“Wow. So, it’s a family recipe?”  
“Yeah, if you want to call it that.” Tasha got up, picked up both bowl, before giving them a short wash. She wouldn’t clean up right now. “And what are we do now?”  
“I don’t know. We could watch a movie, if you like.”  
“We aren’t going to be like this type of couple, right? Sitting every single evening in front of the TV.”  
Reade looked to her. “I don’t think so. We can go walking if you want instead of watching a movie,” he suggested.  
“It’s too late, don’t you think?” Her mind changed, because she remembered his words from earlier this evening: _"You shouldn’t have slept."_  She felt dump for not realizing what he has meant. And since he placed this kisses on her neck a few minutes ago, she was sure what _she_ wanted to do right now.  
“We are grown up Tash,” he reminded her, leaning back in his chair.  
Finally, she came back to him and sat next to him. “Yeah. Grown up,” she said lost in thoughts, ”We could do _grown-up_ -things, you know.”  
Reade looked at her with surprise. _“Grown-up-things?”,_ he thought, but knows what Tasha meant.  
“Sounds good,” he replied, looking straight into her dark eyes. He knew, which game she played, and decided to play along with her.  
“Or do you prefer a movie?” She asked in an innocent voice. She was playing with her hair, her gorgeous, shiny hair.  
“Nah, all movies are the same. In the End, the hero gets the girl,” he explained, grinning at her.  
“Really? Because I know movies where the hero doesn’t get the girl,” She got up from her chair and went to the counter where she kept her liqueurs. "Do you want one too?" She wanted to know as she turned her back to him.  
He got up too, standing behind her. “Sure”, he whispered in her ear, before he started again to place kisses on her back.  
“What do you want?” She bit her bottom lip, when she felt his lips on her ear.  
“Whatever you want”, his voice was low, and his breath tickled her in her ear. He slowly laid his hands on her hips. Then he went down with his kissing. One behind her ear, the other under her ear. He smelled her hair shampoo, mixed with her perfume, a sweet sent.  
“I don’t know what I want,” she brings out, her voice was as low as his. He went deeper with his lips, down her neck, until he was near her chin; She turned her head, laying her soft lips on his, tasting him. He let go of her hips and broke the kiss, so she could turn around to look at him. Shortly after she had turned around, she kissed him again. And this time, it was a passionate kiss. Their tongues were fighting, trying to win.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tasha pulled away, she was breathing heavily as if she had just run a mile. They started to laugh, like teens do when they received their first kiss, or their first ever invitation to a prom. Maybe they were trying to overplay their embarrassment with the laughter. Reade looked into Tasha’s eyes, but didn’t found embarrassment. She looked more than happy, her eyes sparkling with joy. He couldn’t help but leant down so that they were almost kissing again. His hand found their way under her shirt. Reade wanted her to make the next step.  
_“This will be slow. I will make this romantic and perfect for her. She deserves it more than anybody“,_ he thought, while his hands explored her upper body. She was enjoying his touch, he could tell, because she was moaning slightly.  
“We should continue that somewhere else, don’t you think?” Tasha said after a while. His hands where under her bra, and she felt uncomfortable against the counter.  
_“She made the move,”_ his inner voice said, and his heart was beating faster. “Yeah, probably,” he answered instead, his voice soft.

They didn’t let go of each other, somehow maneuvering to Tasha’s bed. He sat down first, gazing up at her for a moment. He couldn’t understand, why she was his girlfriend. He couldn’t believe, she had made this step, and he felt like the happiest man on Earth, to call himself her boyfriend.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he said aloud.  
She sat down on her knees next to him, laughed then, reaching to cup his face with one of her hands; her thumb traced a path across his cheek. “I really love you, Ed. Words aren’t enough for it.”  
“I love you too, Tasha,” He told her gently, and the look in his eyes told her that he really meant it. She loved it, when she saw this in his eyes. She needed to see it. Every time he had this look, she can forget her worries. Because he was serious with her.  
“You are…everything, and I hope that I can be half as decent a man as you deserve,” he added then.  
“You’re already more than I deserve,” she whispered and let him kiss her again. After a moment, he lowered her onto her back on the bed. He could feel her small hands wandering to loosen the buttons of his shirt. He, on the other side, pushed her shirt more up, until it was over her bra. She looked stunned, in the black lace bra, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from it.  
“Do you like it?” Tasha teased him, “It’s a new one.”  
“You…uhm…” He stuttered, his face turning red. Thanks to his skin color, Tasha couldn’t really see it. The Latina finally pulled of her shirt and grinned at him cheekily. "Don’t you like what you see?"  
“O-Of course I like what I see! It looks sexy on you,” Ed answered directly. Then Tasha gripped his shoulders and turned with him, so that she was on top of him. She let her hands running over his bare muscular chest.  
"You have to resume your workout," she said in a playful tone, “you’re getting fat.”  
“Said the woman, who ate over 5 cheeseburgers in a day,” he answered, letting his eyes wandering over her body.

There were scars. Big scars, small scars, visible scars and nearly invisible scars. He found the scar she owned through the electro teaser in Turkey. Gently, Ed touched it. Her body stiffened under his touch.  
“I know they’re not attractive,” she mumbled, sitting on his lap.  
Reade disagreed instantly with her. “They are attractive to me, Tash. They’re you. They tell your story.”  
A shy smile appeared on her lips. Finally, Reade freed himself from his shirt, and began to fumble his trousers to take them off – which wasn’t easy when your love was sitting on top of you. But he managed it. Tasha grinned, stood up and escaped from her own pants, so that she was standing in nothing more than underwear in front him.

It was impossible not to stare at her legs, at her chest, and suddenly the room felt ten times hotter. Reade’s heart started to beat faster.  
This was his _secret_ goal. Since the bomb, which hurt his leg, he knew that he loved Tasha. Maybe his feelings for her started even earlier. When she was attacked by the Akkadier. He couldn’t tell. But he was more than proud, to call himself _her_ boyfriend. It took him a moment to come back from his thoughts, and Tasha was still in front of him. He kicked off his pants, sat on the edge of her bed looking up to her.  
Then she stepped to him again, bent down to him, almost kissing.  
Reade pulled her onto his lap, and put his arms around her.  
"Have I told you how pretty you are?" He wanted to know, voice soft and full of love.  
Tasha’s heart melted. It had been almost a decade, since somebody spoke to her this way. She wished, her voice could be like this.  
"I cannot hear it often enough," breathed Tasha, laughing softly, starting to close the distance between their lips. God, she loved kissing him. It was like a drug to her.

This kiss was more desperate, messier, and more passionate. Softly Ed opened her bra, stripped it from her shoulders and threw it away. In an almost sudden movement, the FBI agent lifted her weight into his arms before gently lowering her onto her back on the bed.  
For a moment, Ed enjoyed the view in front of him. Tasha was truly a beauty. She was perfect in _every_ way. Her body was trained, but not too trained. He knew, she worked hard for it, but he also knew, that her new training was just to avoid gambling.

Edgar came back to reality, when he felt Tasha’s hand on his member. He hadn’t noticed that she had pulled down his boxer shorts.  
Her hand was warm and soft, and he worked hard to stay in control, but couldn’t hold in a moan.  
“Shit, Tasha…” leaves his mouth and she grinned. Her hand started to stroked him gently, her pace slow. Up and down.  
Trying to stay in control, Ed let his hands running up her sides, teasing her breast a bit. After a while, his hands were down at her belly. He looked down. The slip barely covered her, and his fingers slipped easily under the fabric. A smile appeared on his lips, as he found her spot. Tasha let out a groan at the contact, letting go of him. Reade watched her, studding her. She seemed to like what he was doing, teasing her with his fingers, and her body reacted to his actions.  
Finally, after minuets, he pulled the last fabric down her legs, before he hovered over her. Willingly she parted her legs so he could move between them; it felt so absurdly natural, to be doing this together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like sex scenes, please skip this WHOLE chapter.  
> It's my first try to write this kind of text and...it might be to much!
> 
> Let me know.  
> Wishes, Angi

“Do you have…Do you use any…” he stammered, unsure, if it was right what he was doing. Maybe she doesn’t like any contraceptives, like his last one-nightstand.  
“In my nightstands are condoms,” she answered, and both felt a bit embarrassed. He could see, how she turned her head away, as her cheeks turned more than red.  
Reade pulled away, and Tasha immediately missed his warm body over her own. It didn’t even take him one minuet.  
_“It’s routine for him“,_ Tasha thought, smiling at him, as he hovered over her again, but this time she could feel him at her entrance. In a way, it was a weird feeling. It’s been months since she had been this intimate with a man. And most of the man, she had slept with, weren’t as gentle as Edgar was right now.  
He started to nip at the skin of her throat, close to her pulse point, and all Tasha could do, was not to fall apart right now. He was distracting her while he entered her. With every kiss, she felt him more, and she couldn’t hold one groan in her throat. She was parting her legs more to accommodate him, arms looped around his neck.

When he was finally complete inside her, he paused a minute.  
Reade leaned down again, rested his forehead against hers. He had dreamed this for many months, but this was…just incredibly. Better than his dream. Better than _any_ sexual setting he ever had. There were no barriers separating them. No walls, no team, nothing. Just them. They were breathing the same warm air.  
“You feel good”, Reade whispered in her ear, before kissing it.  
“Yeah? You too”, her voice was husky, and she giggled. She never imagined, that she would end up sleeping with her best friend; that had always been a rule she wrote big in her life. _Don’t mess up with your best friend. Don’t sleep with your best friend._  She lived after this mantra for years, but with Reade…with Reade, everything felt different. It felt as right as breathing felt.

When he almost pulled out completely, she watched his body moved. Maybe she thought, that he was one of these man’s who wanted to _feel_ her, but then he pushed back in slowly, and he let out a shallow breath. “Shit…”  
She let out a small gasp instead, when he was completely inside of her again, her nails clutched at his back, leaving half-moon looking marks. She enjoyed the feeling of him. He began to move in a good pace. Not to slow and not too fast. Just as she liked it.  
“You’re so… tight”, He groaned in her ear. He slightly bit into her ear, teasing her.  
" _Más rápido_ ", She muttered to him in her mother tongue, “Please.” He didn’t need to understood Spanish for this. He picked up the pace, but at the same time he tried to keep this as long as possible. He started to kiss down her upper body, licking at her nipple, which drives her crazy.  
“Ed…”  
“I love you Tasha”, he said loud, “I don’t want this to be over fast…”  
“Yes”, Tasha agreed, nails digging deeper into his sweaty skin, as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body. It was quite unlike anything she had ever felt before.  
Normally, she would be on top of her lover, making him climax really quickly, because she needed the control. She wouldn’t do this to Reade. Not now, to be honest. “Keep going, please…”  
That statement made him stutter a bit, and he to readjusted the angle of his hips before continuing thrusting into her. Reade sped up his movements once more, uncontrollable and natural. Their bodies started to move together as one. He breathed into her sticky hair, smelling her own body scent.

Reade was surprised when she suddenly changed their position. Now, she sat on top of him, grinning.  
She didn’t move. “You didn’t expect that, did you?”, she said a bit breathless.  
“No, not really”, he answered, unsure, if he should move. His body wanted to move so badly, that it took all of this mental strength not to move. Tasha saw his conflict, grinning even wilder, as she started to roll her hips a bit. Moaning, she let her hands stroke over his body. Now that she was in control, she started to move up and down. His fingers moved over her whole body and she moaned, her hands resting on his belly. It was an intense feeling, that she wasn’t sure, how long she could stay under control. She slowed down her movements, and then felt him thrusting up. And before she knew herself, they had turned again.

She arched underneath him, moaning loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was near the clip, he could tell. “Oh Dios, don’t stop, Ed…”  
The sound of his name being said by her in that way drove him crazy. His self-control disappeared quickly, as he gripped her hips and started thrusting eve harder into her. Tasha let out a scream, didn’t really feel, how he was nipping at her breasts. All she knew was, that he was pleasing her perfectly. She smelled his skin, mixed with the sweat and his aftershave she loved so much, and all this brought her more and more to the clip – and this had been the moment, when her climax hit her completely unexpected.

One particularly hard thrust sent her over the clip. Unwillingly, she cried out his name in passion, digging her heels and nails into his back. Everything throbbed and crashed like a wave.  
Edgar let out a loud deep groan at the feel of her tightening around him.  
She was losing control, in a way he never expected it, her face twisting in ecstasy as she called his name out over and over. Seeing, hearing and _feeling_ like her this, made Reade weak. He gripped her hips harder and not a minute later, he buried his face into her shoulder and shuddered, as he climaxed too.


	4. Chapter 4

They lay in each other’s arms, sweating and panting heavily as they recovered. He was still inside her, when his brain finally came back from the foggy area of his orgasm, ad he realized that Tasha was absent-mindedly stroking his back. Ed looked at her, seeing her grinning, before he touched her cheek – hot from their activities. They started to laugh, and Tasha kissed him.

“We should repeat this,” Tasha said into the kiss.  
“Glad to hear that,” he answered breathless, and somehow Edgar managed to find some energy to roll off of her, lying next to her. Almost immediately Tasha nestled into his side, pressing their naked bodies together.  
“I never thought this would feel that good,” Tasha said suddenly honest, holding his hand, which was resting on her waist, while she used his arm as pillow.  
“What do you mean exactly?”  
“I mean…being in a relationship with my best friend. Isn’t this weird? I wasn’t sure, if this might be going well. Because we are together all day.”  
“Well…This is a bit weird, you are right. I never told you this, but when I met you at the NYPD, I had seen you are special. You had skills, I thought only _trained_ FBI Agents would have. I was impressed by your fighting skills. Which woman can bring down a guy, who’s over a head bigger than herself? I would have never spoken that daring to Mayfair as you did with your boss. At the same time, you were a woman with all the feelings. That’s your strength. Empathy.”  
“When I met you for the first time, I thought you were just decoration Mayfair had chosen,” Tasha joked, “You were standing there like a figure, not sure what to ask me or what to say. I knew, I had looked like a gothic, but your glance was gorgeous. I doubt you thought I would jump at you, right?”  
“Decor? Seriously? Yeah…you looked really like a goth, with the black clothes and make up. I didn’t recognize you, when you showed up at the FBI. You looked so different. So friendly. But I’m glad I agreed to team up with you. You and me, we have the perfect chemistry.”  
“Of course. At the beginning of our friendship I was sceptical, if this would work out well…Because you were in the whole FBI mod and this stiff, I thought you were a robot. And then you came with your whole football stories.”

He smiled softly at her. Football had been his passion, and he had been more than happy, when she’d told him, that she liked that sport too. Finally, he had found someone who understood his struggles with watching games without yelling at the team who was playing. Back then, he hadn’t known, that she just watched it for gambling. But now he knew, that she’s really interested in the game, because she watched every game with him – even, when he was ill. She would yell at the players if he couldn’t. That’s the time, when her temperament showed up. He loved to see her passionate. Not every woman could yell and jump at the TV like Zapata could – without spilling the beer of course.  
Tasha on the other hand, had been happy to have someone who watched the games with her. Someone she could discuss the terms and rules, the whole game. Through this, she won most of the gambling.

“We acted good that far, don’t you think, Tasha? It was much more difficult to hide my feelings from you than now from Weller and co. The first time I really realized that I love you, was when I was trapped with Nas down there, after the bomb went off. I thought, I would never see you again and this had been a terrible feeling. I was so relived, when I saw your face in the hospital,” Reade said after a minute of silence.  
Tasha snuggled a bit more onto his side. “So, your _“I love you”_ in the hospital was real?”  
“Of course, it was real. I mean…you are a stunning woman. I never met a woman like you before. You are different, Tasha. And I love that.”  
A smile appeared on her lips, and they laid in silence for minuets.  
“When did you realized, that you love me?” Reade asked then. It took Tasha a moment to understand his question and to think about it. When was the moment she realized, that her heart wanted him? When did her mind realized it?  
“When you kissed me in your apartment,” she answered.  
He didn’t expect this to be the answer. “Why did you leave then?” he questioned, “Why didn’t you say a thing?”  
“Because…because I thought you weren’t knowing what you are saying. For the reason that these actions just came from your medication. I didn’t want to do things with you, we both would regret afterwards. When I left your apartment, my heart screamed to go back inside. But I couldn’t. I assumed, I would hurt you even more. On this evening, I was confused by my own feelings.”  
Reade understood. Maybe he would have reacted the same, if he had been in Tasha’s situation. “We both were hiding our feelings from each other. After you left, I cursed myself for kissing you. I thought, I lost you as my best friend. It was damn hard to hide my feelings from you. Since you acted so that you only wanted to be strictly friends with me. No more. And this had hurt me. I really expected, I lost a good friend.”  
Tasha looked up to his face. He looked sad. “I didn’t mean to act like this. Since this kiss, I knew there were feelings, but I didn’t know what kind of feelings this had been, until the evening in the bar. Where you sat with the blonde girl. That was painful for me, but at this point, I thought this might be the best way for us. I believed best friends can’t be in a relationship, that it was impossible. I was running away from my own feelings. Like I always do.”  
“You don’t do this always, Tasha,” he answered yawning, and she saw how his eyes closed. He was tired. “I love you, Tash,” was the last thing, she understood before he started to doze off.  
“I love you too, Ed,” she said quietly. While his breath was getting calmer, her mind begun to work out the words he had said. She didn’t understand, why he’d acted like he did.

  
_“Why didn’t he tell me? We were both…scared – he was scared of my feelings…what does that make me? I am scared of my own feelings too…more than I want to accept.”_ Her inner voice said, and her heart begun to bump harder against her chest. She was really scared about their relationship. More than it was necessary. Tasha worried about every little detail. _“What if he just…just wanted to sleep_ _with me? I don’t have to be that stupid! He loves me. Why in the world would he have been that gentle with me, if he just wanted to sleep with me? I don’t have nothing to worry about.”_ She reminded herself, looking around in her nearly dark bedroom. _“He thought, he would have lost a good friend, when I stared to hide my feeling for him…”_ she yawned and rolled onto her side – her face at Reade’s chest. He still smells like his aftershave. During this night, she didn’t finish her thoughts. Lying next to Reade was all she needed to fall asleep finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with the ending right now. What do you think about this ending?  
> Should there be more thoughs or so?  
> Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading this story,  
> best wishes,  
> Madita

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
